Three Days 'Till Prom
by PhenomeniallSarah
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta highschool prom fic. Its 3 days till prom, and best friend of Vegeta, Bulma, is having second thoughts about just having a friendship relationship with Vegeta. Does Vegeta want more, too? T to be safe. Old story that's been grammatically fixed of most (maybe all?) errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I wrote this 9-part story about 2 years ago when I was 13. There were SO many grammar mistakes that I thought I would clean it up a bit and re-post it. When I first put this story up many people were commenting on my grammar mistakes, and I didn't really take it well (understatement). I posted little author notes fighting back against the comments, and I got mixed reviews about them. I wasn't going to finish the story, but I just decided to get it over with and deleted the author's notes, too. So long story short, if any of you are one of those people who read this story when I first put it out there, I'm sorry. I'm sure there's still many grammar mistakes, and it really isn't the best thing I've written, but I felt the need to re-post. Annnyyywaaaayyyy...enjoy(:**

Day 1

**BPOV**

*Ring ring*

"Shut up."

*Ring ring*

"Go away."

*Ring ring*

"Fine!" I got up from my bed, nearly falling over from sleepiness, and walked over to my cherry red phone. Usually I answer with a very sweet 'hello?', but today was a different story, God help whoever was on the other line. "Is there a reason for disturbing my beauty sleep?"

"Well, with the way you look, I'd say you have been disrupted many times before this." Vegeta; the arrogant bastard who has been my best friend ever since first grade. We were both new to school and just happened to be going into the same playhouse to hide out at recess. I had sneaked crackers from snack and we shared. We have been inseparable ever since.

"Oh, haha, Vegeta," I said in an annoyed voice, sarcastically laughing into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Well _someone_ forgot to take their happy pills this morning," He snickered. Vegeta never really cared. He was just being...Vegeta.

"Its not even morning yet!"

"Its 6 am, Woman." God I hated that nickname he had for me. Actually it really wasn't a nickname, he was just telling me what gender I was all the time.

"Yeah, that's not morning. All of the hours between 12 am and 7 am were just created so that there wouldn't be a giant gap from when people go to sleep and when they wake up. They shouldn't even be real," My logic on the matter definitely wasn't award winning, but it _was_ 6 am.

"Then how do you explain me being up every morning at this time?"

"You're obviously just a weird creature. Was there a reason why you called anyway?"

"Nope, just wanted to wake you up. Have a good morning!" He snickered again and hung up. I looked at the clock, and good God... it was 6:12.

**NOPOV (no one's point of view)**

Bulma slammed the phone down and walked back to her bed. She shut her eyes and lied there a whole 10 minutes before coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going be able to get back to sleep. She got up once again, and got ready for school. This consisted of standing in front of her closet for 5 minutes before deciding what to wear, a 20 minute shower of twirling in the hot water, and whatever else it took to make herself feel 'presentable'. About 40 minutes later, she was sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for the clock to strike 8:00 so she could go to school. Suddenly she heard soft, little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning dear! I figured that since you woke up early you would want breakfast early." Bunny, Bulma's mother, said as she walked to the kitchen and started getting out ingredients for a pancake breakfast.

"Thanks mom. Vegeta called and woke me up at 6. Jackass." She mumbled the last word to herself.

"You mean that cutie best friend of yours? How sweet of him to give you a wake-up call!"

"Sweet my ass. He just did it to irritate me."

"You know, when boys pick on girls it means they like them."

"Mom, you told me that when I was in 3rd grade about that guy David. Remember when I totally put myself out there and he called me a spoiled brat? Talk about a confidence booster."

"And what did Vegeta do when he found out about him calling you a name?"

"...He beat the crap out of David, but that's not the point! Vegeta only did that because we're best friends. Besides, he would never like me." Bulma looked down to the floor.

"Do you want Vegeta to like you?" Mrs. Briefs raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. He never would."

"You don't know that, sweetie. He could be over at his house right now trying to build up the confidence to ask you out."

"I'd bet money against that."

"Fine. 10 dollars says that he'll ask you to prom."

"Make it 20." Bulma smile triumphantly.

"Deal." Mrs. Briefs smiled back. She turned back to the stove and began to make breakfast.

It was 7:50 am. and Bulma was looking over her homework once more while thinking about the deal she had made with her mother. The prom was 3 days away. He wouldn't ask her out, right?

She was about to leave for school when she heard a honk outside. When she opened the door she saw a smirking Vegeta standing next to his car, "I figured I'd drive you to school since I so 'rudely' woke you up this morning." He said, using air quotes for the word rudely.

"And what makes you think that spending 10 minutes in a car with you will pay for me being woken up early?"

"Because I'm so irresistible." He smirked again and got into the car.

"I can't argue with that." Bulma said under her breath and walked over to the car.

BPOV

"So you're saying that she _didn't_ make the cheer squad?" I asked again, it just didn't seem real that Jackie Dawson wouldn't make the squad.

Jackie Dawson was one of the prettiest, talented, and most hardworking people in our grade. I make it sound like I'm in love with her right? Wrong; I despise her. Little miss perfect thinks she can get any guy she wants. And don't think I'm jealous because that thing hit on Vegeta the other day.

"For the last time, yes! The captain thought she was too...bitchy." Chi Chi said. Chi became one of my best girlfriends at the beginning of 5th grade. Once I started to get into the whole 'boys, makeup, kissing, OH MY' thing, Chi Chi and I clicked.

"Aren't we all?" I smiled at Chi Chi. It was true, most of the cheerleaders were bitches. When a group of girls become the symbol for a whole school, it's hard not to start feeling like you're amazing. And with that comes an attitude. Especially when idiot guys think they can get you just by slapping your ass.

~FLASHBACK~ (NOPOV)

"Hey babe." Yamcha left his group of guy friends to come up behind the Blue Beauty and slapped her on her butt.

"Excuse me Yamcha, not only will I never be you 'babe' but you will never be allowed to touch my butt, now get your hands off me!"

"Ooooh. Feisty and in denial. I bet we could have a lot of fun, babe." He laughed and looked back at his friends to make sure they were watching.

"And I bet you didn't get enough oxygen at birth," Bulma turned to face Yamcha and glared.

From behind Yamcha, his friends started to laugh. "Who do you think you are?" Yamcha spat at me, his face turning red from the embarrassment of rejection.

"Hi, I'm a human being. What are you?" Bulma crossed her arms.

"What a bitch," Yamcha glared back, but soon his eyes started to widen as his attention turned to a guy walking up from behind Bulma.

"Be gone with you." Vegeta growled, sending Yamcha walking quickly back to his group where he was greeted with laughs.

~END OF FLASHBACK~ (BPOV)

"Bulma? Are you listening to me?" Chi Chi asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Of course I am," I said once I figured out where I was.

"Good, so do you want to sign up?"

"For what?"

"I knew it, you weren't listening." She sighed, "For the prom. They need extra help with setting up and decorating."

"I can't, my parents are going on their 2nd honeymoon and I want to spend as much time with them as I can before they leave." As soon as the lie passed my lips, I felt bad. Why was I lying to my best friend? Oh right, I hate any kind of social activity. She'd understand.

"Isn't this, like, their 5th 2nd honeymoon?"

"You know my parents. They loooove each other."

"Well fine, but you owe me," She smiled.

"Definitely," I smiled back, "I must get home, but I'll call you later," I waved as I walked off, looking back to see Chi already focused on someone else: Goku.

Bulma's house (NOPOV)

"Hello Sweetie!" Bunny yelled from the kitchen, unaware that Bulma was standing right next to her.

"Mom, right here." Bulma said, making Bunny spin around, a huge smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry dear! How was school?" The smile got bigger as she set down a plate of cookies on the counter top.

"If what you really mean is 'Did Vegeta ask you out?' then no. No, he didn't."

"He will dear, don't worry. I'm always right." Her smile became so large that it was hard not to wonder if her face was constantly hurting from all of the smiling.

"Again, I remind you of David from 3rd game."

"Well, after that I was, and am, always right."

"It doesn't matter when you have been right mom. He will not ask me out." Bulma reached over to grab a cookie but her hand was slapped away before she could reach the sweet.

"These are for Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, I have a plan."

"Please don't tell me you're going to make me cross the street to his house and give then to him," Bulma whined.

"Do it. Tell him you made them."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, he'll think that you're a great cook, and that will make him fall for you even sooner." She smiled again before picking up the plate and handing it to her only daughter.

"Why are you so stuck on getting us together?"

"Because, you two are cute together, and besides, 20 dollars in on the line. Now go." Bunny pushed Bulma out of the room and watched the teen walk towards the door. "And don't eat any of them." She said right before the door closed behind Bulma.

(BPOV)

_"Seriously? I can't believe I'm going along with this!" _I thought as I reached his door. I knocked once...twice, before the door opened.

"Hello dear!" Vegeta's mom said while smiling.

"Hello. Is Vegeta here?" I asked nervously."_I'm carrying a random plate of cookies to a person who is known for making fun of people for things like this. Yay." _I thought.

"Yes, just a minute; I'll go get him. Come in and sit down. They smell delicious by the way."

"You're welcome to have some." I smiled

"No thank you, Bulma. I'm waiting for supper." She smiled again before leaving the room to retrieve Vegeta.

I turned around and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. I don't know how many times I have looked at this old picture in a frame. It was a photo of me and Vegeta when we were younger. It was his 13th birthday party; The day we both had our first kiss...together.

We swore we would never talk about it again. Some kids were making fun of him because he still hadn't had his first kiss. He ran into his parent's bedroom to get away and I followed him in, exactly what you're supposed to do when you're the best friend. I confessed that I was first-kiss-less also, and then...we just wanted to get over with it. I never told him that it was the best kiss I have ever had.

"So my mom was right. There _is_ some crazy lady in the living room holding a plate of cookies." I turned around to see a smirking Vegeta.

"Haha. My mom made these for you," No use in lying when I already knew he wouldn't believe that _I_ cook.

"I always knew she liked me." He smirked again before taking a cookie.

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously. Stupid way to start out the conversation. Now he knows something's up.

"Only if you're not about to confess your love for me. If you were, I already know."

"In your dreams." I laughed, watching as a bit of hurt shot through Vegeta's eyes. It must have been my imagination.

"So whats up, woman?"

"I...are you...going to the.."

"The...?"

"Prom." I looked away again.

"Are you asking me to go, woman?"

"No of course not," There's that face again, "I mean, its guys choice."

"I wasn't planning on going." He moved towards the couch to sit down. I followed.

"If you were going, who would you ask? Just out of curiosity of course." I sat next to him. He looked at me weird before answering: "Whats up with you, woman?"

"Nothing at all. Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Are you saying you answer is..bad?"

"No, just...yes, bad." He grabbed another cookie before I noticed I was still holding then. I set them on the coffee table.

"Who would you ask?" I was insanely curious. Even if it wasn't me, it was still a secret, and I needed to know."

"I can't tell you." He answered, his mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Why not?"

"Because you would freak out."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Does she go to our school?"

"Yup."

"Is she one of my friends."

He smirked, "I'd say so."

"ChiChi?" Vegeta laughed at her name, but for a split second there as a bit of panic in his eyes. Maybe it _is_ her. ChiChi...?

"I think you need to go. Lots of homework." He never did homework.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Vegeta." I quickly got up, left his house, and walked towards mine.

ChiChi?

**Since I'm just fixing my grammar, I'll try to update once a day. Please review if you'd like(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be paring up some of the chapters because of their shortness. Enjoy!**

NOPOV

_"Bulma, I'm in love with you." Vegeta smiled down at Bulma. No, not his usual smirk. A real, actual smile._

_"Oh Vegeta! I-"_

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Damn you, inventor of alarm clocks!" Bulma groaned, and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock. She looked over at the clock to see the analog numbers read '5:50 am'. Bulma groaned louder and rolled out of bed, her blue hair flopping around as she slowly fell to the ground with her eyes closed. She stood up, wiped her eyes of the sleep, and looked around her room. She waited to find something that would remind her of why she would set her alarm clock for one of the hours that 'didn't even exist,' but nothing ever came to her. Thinking that it must have just been technology's fault this time, she crawled back into her warm bed to try getting her Vegeta dream back.

Ten minutes later, a half asleep Bulma was disrupted once again from the noises outside of her window. She pulled her head of from the blanket to look outside. Standing by Vegeta's door, at 6:05 am, was Bulma's best friend ChiChi. Her and Vegeta were talking for awhile, and Bulma was watching the whole time for any kind of sign that they were madly in love with each other. '_She has Goku!' _Bulma thought angrily as she watched ChiChi wave to Vegeta goodbye with a smile on her face and walk to her car. Vegeta gave a small, but noticeable wave back, though is eyes were far from ChiChi. Vegeta was now looking at the peeper across the street. As soon as he saw Bulma, his hand dropped, and he sighed before going back into the house without any interaction with his best friend.

There was no sleep happening in Bulma's room between 6:10 and 6: 45, but as soon as the second alarm went off, Bulma was out of bed and ready to go. She did all of her usual things that she did in the morning, a little hopeful that there would be an explanation from Vegeta over their 7:30 am phone calls. Everyday since Bulma was 10 years old, Vegeta would call around 7:30 am. and tell her what they should pack for lunch. Then when they got older, around 14, Vegeta would just call to say good morning and tell her which guys to look out for because he 'heard them saying how hot you were'. Lately when Vegeta calls, it would just be to tell Bulma that they should hang out after school or that she should bring money for something that was going on that day. Most likely, it was just an excuse to say good morning in a very "Vegeta" way.

Ever so often Bulma couldn't help but look at the clock as she ate her breakfast. 7:40, no call. 7:45, no call. 7:50, no call. It was around 7:55 when Bulma finally decided to pull herself away from the waiting game, grab her bag, and go to school.

(BPOV)

_'I can't believe him! A 6 year tradition thrown down the toilet!' _I thought as the cold morning air hit my skin. I tightened my jacket around me, crossed my arms, and walked a little faster. My thoughts were interrupted from the barking of the neighborhood dogs. They only barked when someone was around, probably me.

"Cool it you guys!" I heard the voice and turned towards where it came from. Standing there was Vegeta on the porch in front of his house.

_'Whatever, who cares. I'm not waiting for him. If he wants to walk with someone, he can go find ChiChi.'_ I turned back around and kept walking, trying to distract myself with looking at the grass. I could here footsteps behind me but didn't look up. _"My, what fresh...grass..." _I tried not to look behind me, but the footsteps got closer. It was only a matter of time before he started talking.

"In a hurry, woman?" Yup, I knew it. Vegeta was going to play nice like I hadn't just seen him and ChiChi almost get it on on the front porch.

"Just want to get to school in time." I tried to gradually start walking faster. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Are you tying to get away from me?" He was walking next to me now, keeping up with my pace.

"No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me, woman."

"I'm fine, Vegeta."

"I never asked if you were." he smirked.

"Of course you didn't." I mumbled, accidentally saying it just loud enough for him to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He wasn't smiling, not even smirking.

"It means that I wouldn't have expected any less of you."

"And what does that me?"

"It means, Vegeta, that you're an arrogant bastard." _Dammit, didn't mean_ _to go that far. _I walked a little faster, but it didn't matter, because he stopped walking all together.

"Well, at least I'm not a bitchy cheerleader who thinks I'm all that. You know what, woman? I never should have been friends with you. You're just too stuck-up for your own good."

"And you're not? You don't even call people by their names Mr. high and mighty!" I turned around to look at him.

"I don't call anybody by there names unless I respect them,"He growled back

"Is that something your father taught you?" _SHIT!_ His face went blank, which has never happened before. _DAMMIT!_ I knew I should have stopped, but for some reason I was still mad. I basically just stabbed him, and I felt the need to keep doing it. '_He stabbed me in the back first!' _was the only thing I could tell myself to justify what I was doing. "I understand that that was low," I started, but it was as if Vegeta wasn't listening. "and I'm sorry, but you hurt me first. How could you sneak around with Chi without telling me? And the fact that she is already with Goku and you guys are doing what you're doing is horrible. Even for you. I just wanted you to be honest the other day. Dammit, Vegeta," I whimpered as a tear dropped down my face.

"Don't cry," He said coldly, "You'll ruin your makeup. Wouldn't want anyone talking at school about how imperfect Bulma is. Thank you so much Ms. Briefs for lighting my way out of the darkness that I've been in. You're so intelligent. What would I do without you?" He said sarcastically and dramatically. "Next time, keep to your own business, woman." He sneered at me, and walked back to his house to get his car. I stood there as he started the engine, and drove past me.

Tears started to free-flow down my face as I stood there, shaking from both sadness and the cold of the morning. When Vegeta was mostly out of range from where I was, I started to walk again. _'There goes our friendship' _was the only thing I thought of as I walked to school, wiping the tears as I went.

~~~~~~~~ NOPOV

Bulma was sitting at her desk thinking about the days events. For the whole day, Vegeta ignored her. She tried to talk to him a few times, but he would always walk away whenever he saw her coming. She would pass notes to him during their classes, and he would throw them away without reading them. Goku tried to talk to him after hearing Bulma's side of the story, but stopped after hearing Vegeta's. Now in her final class, Bulma felt as if everything she could do about the situation was done.

Bulma had her head on the desk. They were instructed to fill out a piece of paper about some stupid thing that they were learning. Of course Bulma, having spaced out, had no idea what to do. Now, with her head on the desk, she waited for the bell to ring. It wasn't until she was hit with something that she looked up for the first time. It was a folded piece of paper, probably a note from ChiChi. If she ignored it, there would possibly be more questions for ChiChi to ask then there already is, so she unfolded the paper and read:

What's wrong with you? - Chi

Bulma took out her pen and wrote back:

**Nothing, just not in a good mood – B**

Why? What happened? - Chi

**Something with Vegeta, we had a fight this morning. No big deal : ) - B**

You're such a liar! You've had your head on the desk the whole period. Tell me! - Chi

**I may have said something about his dad... - B**

Bulma... - Chi

**I know, I know. I was in the moment and it just slipped out. – B**

Did you say sorry? - Chi

**I did, but he won't listen – B**

What was the fight even about? – Chi

**It wasn't really a fight, it was just me overreacting about something. – B**

What was it? - Chi

**You probably already know this, but I like Vegeta more than as a friend. I tried talking to him about who he was going to prom with, and when I brought up you he sort of got all panicky. - B**

Idiot! He doesn't like me, he likes you! Now after class go talk to him! This discussion is over. - Chi

Bulma Read the last note entry and looked up towards ChiChi. Bulma smirked and looked back towards the note.

**I'll tell Vegeta I like him if you tell Goku about your feelings. Ha! - B**

Bulma threw the note at ChiChi and watched as her friend looked down, read it silently, and then looked back up, glaring. Bulma smirked again and looked away.

Fine, deal, whatever, just tell Vegeta, and I guess I'll...tell Goku. :( You're so mean. - Chi

**Good, We'll tell them after class, and then you need to come over and we'll talk about the details! : ) - B **

**P.S. You're such a baby!**

(BPOV)

"_Here goes nothing." _I thought as I walked over towards his car. _"Okay Bulma, breath, breathe, breathe. You can do this!" _I reached the car and looked into the windows, the car was empty. I figured he had gotten in trouble or something, the usual, probably in detention. I was too anxious to go home so I leaned on the car and waited. I had been waiting for about 15 minutes, just playing with my phone, when the school door opened. I was one of the last people there, there were still some teens, the ones with the late parents, or the ones talking with the teacher. I looked up at the building and saw Vegeta walk out. He stopped when he saw me and starred at me for awhile before walking towards the car again. _"Here we go..."_

"Hello Vegeta." I said when he was close. I wore a small smile.

"Woman." He didn't make eye contact; he doesn't respect me.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Us.."

"Us?" he looked at me. First step in a conversation, eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just overreacting about something stupid."

"Why did you say it?" He glared at me.

"I was in the moment." I looked away

"In the moment? The moment? Woman, what the hell is going on in your head?"

"You called me a bitch, a snob, and then you said you didn't respect me. It was the only thing I could think of; my best comeback. I wasn't really thinking though. It just slipped out, and right after I said it, I wanted to take it back."

"You mocked both me and my father. That's way worse then some petty name calling."

"I know. Like I said, it was stupid and I was just overreacting."

"And then you had the audacity to claim that me and that Chai tea girl are dating? Good lord no."

"When I came over to your house, and we were talking about prom, you went pale when I mentioned ChiChi's name. I thought that meant you liked her. And then this morning when I saw you and Chi at your house...and later one when I though you'd call to explain, and you totally skipped our 6 year tradition of calling every morning. Then I thought about you and...and ChiChi. I got jealous." I rambled, not hearing what Vegeta had said before. I kept looking at the ground, afraid to look up at Vegeta to see his reaction of me and my feelings.

"Jealous? About me and your friend? Bulma, I don't like that cheerleader."

I smiled and looked up, "You called me Bulma." He gave me a quizzing look.

He gave me a quizzing look, "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"You said you only called people by their first name if you respect them."

His face softened, "Woman...Bulma, why were you jealous?"

"It's...stupid, really. I was, I don't know. Its just weird." The words wouldn't come. Maybe I can't do this? I could just tell ChiChi that we decided to be just friends. Yeah, she would believe me, right?

"Whats weird?" He asked

"The thought of you and ChiChi together; you're not the best pair. And I guess I was jealous because...ChiChi would have a boyfriend and I wouldn't." Yeah, I lied. I decided at the last moment that it was probably best just to stay friends with Vegeta. I didn't want to ruin what we had. He's my best friend, and if we got together and then broke up, it would be horrible; nothing would ever be the same again, and I don't want that.

"Oh, well, don't worry. I don't like any girl." He gave me a cold stare and then got into his car. "You might want to move so I don't run over you're feet." He didn't look at me as he talked, but I did what he said and backed away.

2 days 'till prom, and so far I'm winning. I thought winning was supposed to feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

-BPOV-

Seven people asked me to the prom today. Seven. And while a normal person would be happy, I happen to feel like crap. Five people asked me to last year's prom and I was ecstatic. I guess the worst part about the seven people is that none of then were _him_. Of course, those seven people were cute; one was funny and charming even. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to say yes to any of them. I didn't say I would think about it; I said no, to ALL of them. How stupid can I get?

I'm sitting in my room trying to hold back the tears. I should be asleep, but every time I try to close my eyes, _he_ pops into my mind; it makes it harder to keep the tears in. It's funny how I thought yesterday was so horrible when today was so much worse. At least I talked to him yesterday. Today he ignored me, and when he did talk to me, he called me a slut, gave a high five to his football buddy, and walked away laughing. He glared too, all lunch period. Then he joked about me in front of the class, and it wasn't a haha joke that I would have smiled at. It was cruel, but that didn't stop him, along with the whole class, to laugh in my face. I think he's made it pretty clear that he hates me now.

"Vegeta..." I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock beside my bed: 1 am. I looked out my window from my bed to the other house across the street. _His _house. To my surprise, the light in his room was still on. I wanted to call him; to tell him the truth: that I loved him. I also wanted to call him and tell him to fuck off after all the things he did to me today. I decided not to do the latter. It would only piss him off more. So, I picked up my phone, dialed his number, and prayed that he would answer. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he has caller ID.

1 ring...2 rings...3 rings... "What do you want?" He said in a cold tone.

"You answered." I stated the obvious.

"Its one in the morning, Woman."

"Sorry, I saw that your light was on."

"So now you're spying?"

"No, I was just looking over and...yes I was spying."

"Why can't you just get over me?"

"What's your problem Vegeta?" I was starting to get mad.

"You." He hung up.

I slammed the phone down, got up from my bed, left my room, walked down the stairs, and out the front door, all the while wearing my nighties. The street was empty so I didn't bother looking both ways before I crossed. I didn't want to ring the doorbell; it wouldn't do any good to wake up Vegeta's mother. So, there I stood, right below his window. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the glass. You know, like in those romantic, teenage movies where the boy throws a rock at the girls window, then climbs up and they kiss happily? Yeah, like that only no kissing, I'm a girl, and I'm _pissed_.

There was no answer to the rock throwing. This time I grabbed 2 rocks and threw then at the same time. No answer. 5 rocks. Window opening...

"Woman! What do you want?" Vegeta whispered in anger.

"An explanation."

"You couldn't have called?"

"You would have answered?" I shot back

He didn't say anything for a moment. "An explanation for what?"

"Your behavior."

He sighed. "One second." The window closed. A minute later, the door opened. He didn't say anything as he looked at me.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

He sighed, "Couldn't stay away from me, huh?"

"Guess not." I smiled a little. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"You do know that your wearing your pajamas, right?"

"Yes, I know I'm wearing my nighties."

"Nighties?" He smirked again.

I sighed, he was avoiding what I came here for. "Vegeta..."

"Woman."

"Explanation?" I was getting a little irritated.

He didn't say anything for awhile. When he did say something, it surprised me, "What was the real reason for why you got jealous?" Wasn't expecting that. I looked down.

"I thought I already told you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Don't give me that 'I want a boyfriend' crap. You know as well as I do, even if whatever-her-face-is had a boyfriend, that you would never care that much about something so stupid." He was right.

"Okay, I..." Its now or never. "Can I come in?" Or later.

"Sure," He moved from the door to let me. "Lets go talk in my room, I don't want to wake up my mom." Even though Vegeta may seem like a jackass, he can be really considerate sometimes. For example: when we were younger, around 12 or 13, I had my first period. My mom was in Fiji with my dad working on a campaign for Capsule Corporation, and I had no one else to call for help. I ended up sitting in one of the girl's stalls for an hour trying to figure out how to do things. When I finally came out, everybody had already heard about my private moment. How did they find out? I have no clue. When I came out of the bathroom, different girls from different grades kept asking me how I felt. I felt like I just had my first period, that's what I felt like. Anyway, throughout the whole day, Everybody, even teachers, kept asking me questions. Vegeta was home 'sick'. He used to pretend to be sick everyday we had a test. Goku heard about what happened and texted Vegeta about the situation I was in. Then, and I still can't believe this, Vegeta _walked_ to school and told everybody to go fuck themselves. Okay, so maybe it was brutal, but he did it for me. _ME._ For the rest of the day everybody left me alone. Maybe it was because Vegeta walked with me everywhere, but still. He told the teachers it was the '4 hour flu' so he could stay. It may have been a horrible experience, but I got to say, It had to be one of the best days in my childhood life.

When we got to his room it became a bit awkward. I want to tell him, God knows how much I do, but I just...can't. Even though ChiChi told me he has a total crush on me, I can't bring myself to fully believe her.

"So, woman, tell me."

I have to stall, "No, first you explain your actions. Today was hell. How could you do those things to me?"

"I..." I've never seen him a loss for words, this is...wow. "I...have these things..that are weird things." What the hell was he talking about?

"Things? What, were you trying to impress your friends? Things as in a reputation?"

"No, much much weirder." Things, weird things, his things...what?

"I have no idea what your talking about." Did I look as confused as I felt?

"Okay, um, how long have we known each other?" Okay...

"About 12 or 13 years, why?"

"Well, don't you think, over that period of time, things could...change?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Woman, don't you get it?! Things changing, _weird _changing things. Things that are _weird_ and _changing_!" Why was he getting so mad?

"I though you all ready went through puberty..."

"Are you trying to be funny, Woman?"

"I don't know. Vegeta, can't you just explain it better?"

"I will not lower myself to say the _word_." Word?

"Then I guess I'll never understand."

"Of course you won't, you're a stupid human woman."

"Hey buddy, just because you're from outer space doesn't make you any better than me!"

"Oh I think it does." He was smirking now.

"Prove it!" On the outside I was glaring, on the inside I had a cage full of butterflies.

Then something happened. Vegeta pushed me against the wall and said only three words, "I'm much stronger." And then he kissed me.

The rush I felt during those few short seconds were like no other. It was like, adrenaline + love + sparks + craziness all teaming up and punching me in the face. I know it sounds weird, but it _felt_ awesome. I was cold and warm at the same time, I felt like I wasn't even there, yet I could feel everything that was happening. It was the best, most confusing moment I think I have ever felt. I had my first kiss before, but this was...different; this was love. The only bad thing about it, as soon as it started, it ended.

I must have looked like an idiot. I wanted to smile, laugh, and cry all at the same time, and for some reason my face decided to do it all.I started to smile, then laugh, and finally I started to cry. There I was, sitting on his bed laughing and crying, holding my stomach, and feeling totally embarrassed. I couldn't tell if Vegeta was starring at me thinking I was an idiot, I could only imagine he was.

When I finally did stop 'freaking out', I was surprised at what I saw. Vegeta was looking at the ground, not smirking, not even frowning. He looked...sad, ashamed even, and a bit mad. He must have thought I was laughing at him. And then I realized the word he was talking about. Something I've been dealing with for so long now.

I smiled again, "Feelings?" He looks up at me.

"What?"

"Weird changing things that have changed since the first time we've met. A word that you would _never_ be caught dead saying. Is that word...feelings?"

He hesitated, "That depends. If it was, what would you say?"

"You know, that was the best kiss I've ever had." I smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah, the best, and you end it with a huge laugh in my face." He grimaced and looked at the floor again.

"That was because I was overwhelmed, It was too exciting for me." He looked up at me again, and saw me with a huge smile on my face. "I was so amazed that anything could feel like that. It was _the best_ kiss I have _ever_ had." Neither of us said anything for awhile. We just sat there starring at each other, until he broke the silence.

"I'm very fond of you...Bulma." Of course, he can't say he likes me or that he loves me. Hes _fond_ of me.

"See, that does nothing for me Vegeta. I don't know if fond means love or just like, so if I say the wrong thing, you could be scared or...disappointed."

"I never get scared, woman." He smirked at me.

"Vegeta." I was in the mood to be serious.

He sighed. "Fine, just say one of those words and we'll see how it goes."

I made a face at him, "Fine. I'm in love with you."

"Ditto." I know that ditto at a time like this sounds cold and cruel, but hey, its Vegeta. No matter what, that word made me smile.

"How long?"

"Since 7th grade." 7th grade? Holy crap! I couldn't help myself, I kissed him again.

When we pulled apart he asked: "What was that for?"

"7th grade? Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't stop smiling

"I didn't want to." he said simply.

"Why?"

"Just because, and I don't have to do anything anyone tells me to do." Oh my gosh. He thought he was going to be rejected.

"Okay, I admit, back then if you told me you were in love with me, I probably would have rejected you, so its probably a good thing you waited until now."

"How did you..."

"We've been best friends since kindergarten, Vegeta, I think I can read you pretty well now." I smiled and he smirked. We didn't say anything for awhile. "So, what does this mean? Are we...together?"

"Of course. I don't just kiss anyone," He said. I smiled again.

"Vegeta?" We both looked at the door.

"Umm, yeah mom?" he asked.

"I hear a girl's voice, is someone in there?" Vegeta's mother's voice came from downstairs.

"There's no on-" Vegeta started to say.

"Hi!" I said, Vegeta looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that..." Vegeta's mom opened the door. "Bulma?" I smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a late night chat. Sorry if we woke you, I should probably be getting home." Vegeta was still starring at me.

"Oh no, dear, you didn't wake me. I got up for some water and heard both of you." I smiled again and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Probably because he was going to tell me no one was in here." She smiled at him.

"Well, I figured that I wasn't just any girl. I mean, I _am_ your best friend, right Vegeta?" I smirked.

"Didn't you say you had to get home?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh yeah, I probably should." I leaned over and kissed him, smiled, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"I won!"

"No you didn't mom! He still hasn't asked me to prom!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. You could say my mom has memory loss, she keeps saying that the bet was something it wasn't. The bet was: If Vegeta asks me to _prom_ then she wins, if not, I win. But nooooo, my mom has to be right. She says that all Vegeta had to do was ask me out. What a bunch of crap.

"I won the bet!" She yelled. I ran downstairs.

"Mom, be quiet, what if he hears you?" I whispered.

"Who cares? You told him about the bet, right?

"Well, I...I..."

"Bulma Briefs..." her voice became parental all of a sudden.

"Well mom, I was so worried about winning the bet that I actually forgot about telling him."

"You need to go tell him, now." She pointed towards the door.

I groaned, "Mom..." My sentence was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. Before my mom could say anything else, I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Woman." Vegeta, even after last night, still calls me woman. I'll have to work on that.

"Hello Vegeta." I smiled and so did my mom. Its like she totally forgot about me not telling him.

"I was wondering if-" oh no.

"Wait! I mean, I have to say something first." I didn't want him to ask me to prom until I told him, and I certainly didn't want him asking me on the phone. "Can I come over and we can talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great!" My voice suddenly became squeaky.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

"Nothing at all. I'll see you in five."

"Whatever," Then he hung up. How sweet.

I hung up the phone and looked at my mom. "He was about to ask."

"And you're going to go tell him, right?" My mom tested, crossing her arms.

"I'm going, I'm going..." I said, making my way towards the door slowly.

"Love you." She called after me.

"Love ya too, mom." I closed the door, and breathed in the fresh air. Hopefully, none of this will ruin what Vegeta and I had, made, and will have. It may have been a bet, but the only reason it started was because I truly love him. How many times has a girl my age said that before? This isn't like those stupid teen movies where the boy and girl meet and after a week they're in love. I've known Vegeta almost my whole life, and we know everything about each other. Hell, I know how he took his coffee 3 years ago and how he takes it now. I know that when he was three, he was afraid of the big, real life posters of the teenage ninja turtles that his mom redecorated his room with, because he thought they were going to come off the wall and attack him. Even though he swears that he wasn't afraid. How many times have I spent the night at his house? How many times has he spent the night at mine?

Standing on the doorstep, I closed my eyes and thought about how this could play out. He could either not care at all, he could kick me out of the house and say he never wants to see me again, or he could be a little hurt and bottle it up inside until it comes out in our next fight. Want to know something weird? I kinda hope it's the latter. At least then we can talk about it.

I walked onto the street. Damn, I forgot shoes. The little rocks laughed at me as I hopped through the street in pain. I took the first step onto Vegeta's yard and my toes wrapped around the grass in relief. The light breeze ran through my hair. Hopefully this conversation will go as peacefully as I feel now.

_Okay Bulma, as you go up each step, think about the steps to a good conversation, _I thought to myself. I hopped on the first stair and shivered as the cold concrete hit my feet. _Look him straight in the eyes, DO NOT let your eyes wander around the room. _I placed my right foot onto the second step and pushed myself up. _Feel confident, don't let your voice shake, he'll sense somethings wrong._ I looked at the 3rd and final stair before making my way to the top. _Tell him and hope for the best._ The door opened and I looked up.

"Are you going to come in or would you rather stare at the steps all day?" Vegeta teased.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." I walked through the door and started up the stairs with Vegeta behind me.

"About?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Weird woman you are." He said under his breath.

We got to his room and I sat on his bed, patting the spot next to me. He sat down on the bed and looked at my feet.

"I see you forgot shoes."

"Yeah, I kind of walked out of the door without thinking about it." An awkward silence came as I finished my sentence.

"So, what did you need to talk about."

"Right, umm, don't get mad." He looked at me.

"Don't get mad? I have a feeling I'm about to be mad."

I took a deep breath, "About a week ago, my mom and I made this bet. The bet was to see if you would ask me out to prom..."

"Oh." His face was blank."So this," He pointed his finger at me and him. "Is just a bet."

"No, not at all, I meant it when I said I loved you. I mean, I do love you."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I just wanted you to know. I was just trying to be honest."

"Thank you for being honest, I guess." His face was still blank.

"Yeah." My eyes wandered around the room. _Step 1, step 1!_ I looked back at Vegeta.

"Well, I guess you can tell your mom that you won. Want to go to the prom?"

Oh no, "I'd love to Vegeta, but I don't win." He gave me a confused look.

"You mean, you bet that I wasn't going to ask you?"

"Kinda, I mean, I didn't think you liked me. But now I don't care about wining," I smiled at him.

"_Now_ you don't care about winning?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows at me.

"I mean I never really cared, I just..."

"Wait, you only told me what you told me because you knew you were going to get 10 bucks out of it?"

"20." Shit! _Shut up Bulma! _

"So it is true. Your don't really love me, you love _money_."

"No, I have tons of money, why would I care about 20 dollars?" Here we go... _You're such an idiot_

"Now you're rubbing your money in my face?" He stood up.

"No, Vegeta, look, you're taking this way out of proportion. I love you, Vegeta. I don't care about money, the stupid bet, prom, or anything else. I care about _you_." By now I was standing, too. "I don't care if we spent prom on your couch watching cheesy 80's movies or if suddenly, my father's company went down the toilet. Yeah, so the bet is the reason I got the confidence up to tell you, but who cares. _I love you._" All he did was stare at me.

"Fine. We can go to prom."

"Vegeta, I don't care about prom."

"Well, we're going."

"Okay..." I whispered.

"I have to call someone. You have to leave," He plopped down onto the bed and starred at the wall.

"Umm, okay," I hesitated, "I love you, Vegeta," he didn't say anything, not even a grunt, which Is why I walked home, ran to my room, and cried.

When I finally pulled my face out of the soaked pillow on my bed, its was 11:30 am. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe burning water on my skin will make me feel better. I doubt it. Anyway, I have a 12:30 pre-prom night lunch date with ChiChi. To tell you the truth, I'm not in the mood to do anything, which includes going to the prom. Usually I would, for example, yesterday I couldn't wait to go. Now I don't feel like getting dressed up, going to some stupid school event with somebody that doesn't even want to be there. To top it off, Vegeta is mad at me and I'm supposed to remember this for the rest of my life. Yippy.

I stepped into the shower and shivered because the water hadn't heated up yet. I stood in the corner of the shower to stay away from the cold water but kept my hand in. Once the water was finally 'perfect', I stepped into the water. _Lunch and then shopping,_ I thought. Me and Chi will be eating at Cafe de l'Ambre and then shopping for my last minute prom dress.

I turned the water of and stepped out of the shower where I was hit with a cold breeze. I shivered and grabbed a towel. _Hopefully the rest of the day will be better then this morning. _

I looked in the mirror for the last time before going downstairs. My makeup, outfit, and hair were all perfect. I might have looked pretty, but I didn't feel pretty.

Am I just imagining that ringing or is it real? I walked back into my room and sure enough, it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID:

"Hey Chi." I was a little disappointed, I was hoping it was Vegeta.

"Hey B! I'm outside in the car."

"Okay, I'll be right down," I hung up and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked out of the house and looked across the street. Vegeta was outside with Goku, and it looked like they were about to go somewhere. Our eyes met for half a second and all the pain rushed back. I know it might sound stupid, but I was actually starting to wonder if he still loved me.

"Bulma!" I looked at the car in the driveway and saw that Chi was waving at me. "Come on!"

"Uh yeah, coming." I walked over to the car and got in. "Do you know what Vegeta and Goku are doing?"

"Goku told me that he's taking Vegeta shopping." Shopping? If Vegeta and I were on better terms, I might find that amusing.

"Shopping? For what."

"Prom. Vegeta doesn't have a tux."

"Oh." So he was serious about the whole prom thing?

Goku asked me if we wanted to meet them for lunch."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we would meet him at the mall in a couple hours. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." My voice was emotionless and I knew it. That was probably why ChiChi was looking at me weird now.

"Bulma, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was looking at my window, wishing that ChiChi would start driving now.

"If you say so..." She was so close! She had the key in her hand, and it was reaching over to start the car, and then:

"Hey guys!" Goku was standing next to the car now with his stupid grin.

"Hey Goku." ChiChi smiled at him.

"How are you ChiChi?" He smiled bigger.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Okay, this was going to go on for a while. I got out of the car as the two lovebirds started a conversation about dresses and football.

I looked at Vegeta who was leaning against his own car. He turned around and looked at me. I bit my lip and walked over.

"Hey Vegeta." I stood next to him.

"Woman."

"How are you?" He looked at me weird, I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask. I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about earlier." I said in a quiet voice. He didn't say anything back so I went on. "It was a stupid bet, and my mom and I were just making it for fun. I bet against you because I thought you only saw me as a friend, so I didn't think you would ask me. But the only reason we made the bet was because I was so in love with you and I was kind of sad because I thought we would never be together, and my mom thought it would cheer me up. I was so caught up in the happiness I was feeling about being with you, that I forgot to tell you about the bet earlier. I'm truly sorry."

"Bullshit." He was shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"I said bullshit." He glared at me.

"I'm telling the truth." I was pissed.

"Bull-Shit, Woman! If you loved me, you wouldn't have bet against me; you would have kept hope."

"Is that what this is about? That I didn't keep hope? Vegeta, in order for me to love you, I have to have hope." My voice got softer.

"Bulma, just shut up, I'm already taking you to prom."

"I don't give a shit about prom, Vegeta!"

"Yes you do, of course you do. You probably only expressed your fake feelings for me just so you could have someone to go to prom with."

"They aren't fake, Vegeta! I have never felt this much for a person in my whole life you jackass! How dare you tell me that my feelings are fake!" I think I was crying, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I slapped him and walked back to ChiChi's car. Goku and Chi were both starring at us.

"Bulma, whats going on?" Chi looked a me with concern on her face.

"Well, we're going shopping. Not for prom, but just for the heck of it." I got in the car.

"I though we were buying your dress."

"I'm not going with that bastard."

"B, whats wrong?" Goku was looking into the window at me with concern.

"Why don't you ask _him_." I glared at Vegeta again. "Lets go ChiChi." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as the car pulled away. As the two figures behind the car started getting smaller and smaller, more tears streamed down my red cheeks. I sobbed quietly in the passenger's seat as ChiChi kept quiet, giving me the space I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I re-uploaded this chapter because a few grammar mistakes that I had missed were really bugging me. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

Ring. The one sound that would be like an angel's singing. I have been sitting here waiting for that one sound. All the phones are on, I know this because every five minutes I check them. None of the phones are on vibrate, and they're all here sitting on my bed with me. Another thing I keep checking is the clock. 6:30 pm. And still nothing. Have you realized that prom starts in an hour? I certainly have. I told myself that I'm not allowed to get ready until he calls and gives me the okay. I'm definitely not going alone.

So by now I guess you've figured out that Vegeta was actually right. I really want to go to this prom thing, I mean seriously, I'm supposed to remember this my whole life and tell it to our daughter. Wait..._our_ daughter? Did I just suddenly forget that me and Vegeta are going through a huge fight? I must have if I'm already thinking about kids...and even if we get through this fight, who knows how many we'll have after this? It's complicated with Vegeta. God knows I love him and I want to be with him, but does he want to be with me? That's the question I can't answer.

One ring, just give me _one _ring!

"Bulma!" My mom called from downstairs. Great, now I have to explain to her why I'm not all dressed up. Fun...

"Coming mom!" I got out of my bed a walked towards the door. Wait! I thought I heard a ring! I ran back to my bed, but It must have been my imagination. It all looked the same. _That's nice, now I'm imagining things, _I thought with a sigh before making my way down the stairs. "What is it mom?" I said in a bored sounding voice.

"Vegeta is in the living room." Vegeta is in my living room? I have to say, this is much better than a phone call. My mom smiled and walked into the kitchen leaving me alone. Here we go...I walked into the living room and Vegeta looked at me.

"Hey..." I said and gave him a small wave.

"Woman, we need to talk." Talk? Talking is good right?

"Whats up?" I sat next to him on the couch and gave him my full attention.

"I want to break up." His face was emotionless which only made me want to cry more. How could he? Oh right, I remember: We fight all the time, I slapped him, and he doesn't think I love nor like him. Nice.

"You...you what?" Yet I still couldn't believe it. Didn't we confess our love to each other _just yesterday_?

"This isn't working out, woman." Still emotionless. Yeah, I know his dad gave him to some evil creature when he was younger, and he watched his planet and his dad get destroyed, and the only one he thinks loves him is his mom, but come on! We're breaking up here and he can't give me at least one tear?

"We've only been dating 24 hours-"

"Exactly, 1 day and we have already fought how many times? Not including all the fights we've had in the past and all the ones we're going to have if we keep this up."

"In the past we were only friends. That's not the same," And then reality set in, "Are you saying you don't want to be friends?"

"Correct." He stood up from the couch but kept his eyes on me. "I think I should go, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." he walked through the arch into the main hallway. It was then that I realized he had a tux on.

Excuse me? Who the hell is this 'her' person?

"Wait, Vegeta..." He turned around to look at me with an irritated look. Of course, _now _he shows emotion. "You have a date?"

"Yes, I asked her to prom about an hour ago."

"You mean to tell me that you asked her out when you were still dating me? You cheated on me?" Technically it wasn't really cheating, he was just asking her out on a date before he broke up with me. Oh excuse me...that _is _called cheating.

"Not Technically."

"Yes Technically! One hour ago we were still dating and you ask someone else on a date?"

"I suppose I did. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Goodbye, woman."

That jackass! "You jackass!"

"Like I said, there is nothing I can do about it now and I most certainly will not say sorry." He turned on his heel and left through the front door.

"Fine, you want to play hard ball? Bring it on." I said under my breath and walked up the steps to my room. I grabbed the nearest phone, which happened to be my cell, and started dialing.

"Hello?"

"Yamcha, what are you doing tonight?" I know that Yamcha is a new low for me, but hey, while playing hard ball, there is no rules.

"Babe?" I hate that nickname more than I hate 'Woman'. "I was going to go to the prom, but if there's-"

"Good, Prom. You're taking me. Pick me up in a half hour." I slammed down the phone and ran to my bathroom to take a shower. After I got out, I ran to my closet and searched for a dress. Unfortunately, I didn't get a prom dress while shopping with Chi, but I did buy a dress that could pass as one meant for prom. I slipped off my towel and put on my new red beach dress. I put on my single diamond necklace that I got for my last birthday, and I put my hair up into a messy bun with blue curls hanging out in the front. Sometimes relaxed can easily be associated with sexy, and sexy is exactly what I need to win this. I added black high heels to the outfit and walked downstairs.

"Oh my, sweetie, you look nice." My mom smiled from ear to ear when she saw me sit down on the couch. "I figured you weren't going to prom."

"Oh, well, change of plans..." I laughed nervously and looked out the window until I saw a car drive up. "He's here. Bye mom!" I fake smiled and stood up.

"Oh, bye sweetie! Have fun!" My mother smiled again as I reached the front door and walked towards the car.

"Wow, Bulma! You look amazing! I have to say, I wasn't that surprised when you called." Only if you knew...

I was about to reply, but my eyes landed on the couple across the street getting into a car. The girl, her blond hair in curls and a pink corsage on her wrist, got into the car before her date. Vegeta locked eyes with me, a bit of hurt flashing through his eyes when he saw who I was with. In that second, I realized that I couldn't do it. Even though Vegeta hurt me, I couldn't do the same to him.

"Babe?" Yamcha waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry." I said as the car across the street drove off. "I can't do this. I'm really sorry. The only reason I called you was to get back at Vegeta, but I just can't." Tears started to come to my eyes.

Yamcha shook his head at me, "You really are a bitch, aren't you?" He asked and slammed the door that had been opened for me. He walked to the driver's side and got into his car.

I stayed silent as he did so, knowing that he was one hundred percent right. I was the biggest bitch I've ever met. After the car drove away with a mad Yamcha behind the wheel, I made my way back inside of the house.

"Bulma?" My mom asked softly, seeing the hurt in my eyes.

"He's going with someone else," I cried, finally letting the tears slip out of my eyes, "He broke up with me, and he's going with someone else. I called Yamcha to try to get back at Vegeta, but I can't. I just can't, mom." My eyes filled with more tears, and my mom brought me in for an embrace. She pulled my hair out from the bun and started to rub my head.

It had been half an hour since my breakdown. I was now on the couch, changed out of my new dress and comfortably sitting in sweats. A package of cookies was in my left hand and the remote was in my right. My face was red from the tears that had spilled out only a few moments before.

I channel surfed for a few minutes, stopping on a channel that was showing 'Pretty in Pink'. I grimaced at my own pathetic-ness. What would Vegeta say if he were to see me now? He'd probably laugh and tell me how weak I was being; how stupid of a human I was. And he'd be right.

My mom would walk into the living room every once in awhile to check on me, sighing slightly when she saw that I hadn't moved. I didn't plan on moving for the rest of the night. After I was done with these cookies, a large tub of chocolate brownie ice cream was waiting for me in the freezer.

My phone buzzed with a text message, but it had been doing that for the last 45 minutes. I picked up the phone and went through the messages that I had been trying to ignore. Most were from ChiChi asking where I was, wanting to know why Vegeta was with another girl, and asking how I was feeling. There was one text from Yamcha of a picture of him and some girl at the dance kissing. I was about to throw the phone onto the ground, but the the girl's corsage caught my eye. It was pink, and the roses were laid out on her wrist just as Vegeta's date's had been. It could have been a coincidence; I'm sure many girls at prom have the same corsage. But this girl had the same blond curls, and I knew in that instant that Vegeta's date had ditched him. Part of me wanted to laugh in his face at the humiliation he must be feeling, but the other part wanted to cry for him. To run to the prom looking like a mess and just hold him. Obviously that wasn't going to happen because I would just embarrass both of us even further, but it's the thought that counts, right?

I forwarded the picture to Vegeta with the message: "Looks like you're date's having more fun with mine than she is with you." My finger grazed the send button before I shut the phone without hitting it. What would rubbing it in Vegeta's face do? It would only make me look more like a bitch, and that's the last thing I needed.

For the next few hours, I sat watching the cheesy 80's movies that I yearned to watch with Vegeta, knowing that this dream would never come true, and me and Vegeta were truly done.

After the third movie, I looked at the clock. It was midnight, and I knew that my mom was fast asleep, and that prom had ended a few hours before. I sighed and turned of the television before making my way to my room. The only light in the house were the lights coming in from my window from across the street. It seemed like Vegeta was home, but I wasn't going to be the one to bother him. Not again.

**The next chapter will be a VPOV of prom night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter(: Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

VPOV

I contemplated calling Bulma a few times while I sat at home. It wasn't like I felt bad for what I did earlier, Bulma definitely had it coming for her when I called her out. If anything, she should be the one calling _me_ to apologize for all of the crap she pulled over the last few days. I put myself out there, something I've never done before and will never do again, and she played with every puny feeling that I've gained over the years of living on earth. I knew that living on this worthless planet would change me, but of course my mother _had_ to pick the weakest place in the universe to live after our planet was destroyed. If I was older when she was deciding on a new place to live, I definitely wouldn't have asked to live _here_. And now I had to live with her choices. Thanks a lot, mom.

But I guess it wasn't one-hundred percent my mom's fault. Bulma had a lot to do with my changing. If she had left me alone when we first started school together like I wanted her to, I wouldn't be in this mess. All I wanted were the damn crackers that she had taken from snack time. Was that too much to ask? I mean...I guess it was nice having someone to argue with all those years, but over time Bulma just became the biggest pain in my ass. And yet, I stayed around her, and even developed _feelings_ for her. How pathetic can I get? If my father were to see me now, he wouldn't be proud of the little bitch that I've become. And maybe it's not necessarily my mom's fault, but it's definitely Bulma's.

"_What would my father do?" _Was something that I hated myself for asking, but couldn't help but wonder. My father was mated with my mother, but before her I'm sure he never worried about such teenage feelings that were corrupting my inner being as we speak. If I'm going by what my father would do, I need to throw Bulma to the side for ruining my disposition, and I need to find someone else that won't make everything so complicated. Usually I wouldn't want to do anything that my father would even think about doing, but I may have it right when it comes to Bulma. She's got to go.

First, I needed to find another woman to show to Bulma that she's no longer needed. And for that, I turned to Kakarot. For some reason, girls like Kakarot. He doesn't usually care about all of the girl attention because he obviously has a thing for Bulma's friend, but he _has_ accumulated many numbers over the years. Without a second thought, I gave the best guy friend I have (sadly) a call.

"Hey there, Vegeta!" Kakarot greeted happily, a large smile evident in his voice.

"Kakarot." I greeted back monotonously, "I don't have a lot of time to chat. I am simply calling to ask if you have any female numbers that I could have. I'm in need of a new date to prom."

"Prom? What about Bulma?" He asked dumbly, like usual.

"I've decided to ditch the Woman. She's not needed for what I want to accomplish anymore."

"What is it exactly that you want to accomplish, Vegeta?"

"Just give me the damn numbers, Kakarot." I growled. He proceeded to list off names of girls from school. I stopped when he named the blond cheerleader that I knew Bulma wasn't too fond of. Even though I was trying to rid myself of Bulma, one last angering wouldn't do any harm. At least not for me.

When I was done with Kakarot, I called the blond female from school and asked her out. Of course she said yes, why wouldn't she? I _am_ Vegeta, prince of Saiyans. But, before I could do anything with the new female, I knew I had to end it with Bulma. So, after putting my tux on to really prove the point to Bulma, I walked over to her house.

"Hello, Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs greeted me, a large smile on her face. What was up with everyone being so happy today?

"I'd like to speak with Bulma, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course!" She said in her squeaky voice. After letting me in, she called for her daughter, and I waited in the living room for Bulma to come down. My hands started to sweat, and I became angry at my own weakness. If I hadn't known that it was time to get rid of Bulma before, I definitely knew after wiping my sweaty hands on my tux. I couldn't be with a girl that actually had powers over my bodily functions.

As Bulma walked into the living room, I met her eyes, and got ready to break her heart.

**(Skipping to after the conversation between Bulma and Vegeta)**

I felt like shit. The look that Bulma had given me after I told her that I didn't want to be friends almost killed me, and I hated it. I tried my best to stay as emotionless as possible, but all I wanted to do was apologize and take her to prom. What has this planet _done_ to me?

I had to put everything behind me. After tonight, I knew for sure that my feelings for Bulma would be gone. I just had to wait until then.

It was seven pm when the girl showed up at my door. She wore a pink dress that made her look like a slut, but I guess it would do. Maybe it would even add more fire to Bulma's eyes when she sees her. And the fact that Bulma will be alone at prom while I'm with someone who everyone wants to be with will be the icing on the cake. As I walked outside with the cheerleader, my eyes flickered over to the beauty across the street. Bulma was wearing a red dress that brought out everything that I loved about her, and I couldn't stand it. Her hair was casually hanging by her face, bringing out the blue eyes that I could look at forever. And then I saw who she was going with. I had hated Yamcha ever since I found out that he wanted Bulma. Something about the douchebag made my toes curl whenever he came near her. What I hated even more about the interaction in front of me was that it hurt. It hurt to see her choose someone so below her after messing with my feelings over the last few days. Well, actually, over the last few years. But it was okay. If Bulma wanted to ruin her life by choosing someone so disgusting and pathetic, she would just have to live with that. Bulma wasn't my problem anymore.

I opened the car door for the girl and watched as she got in with a smug look on her face. Obviously she had seen Bulma too, and was swimming in the fact that I chose her over Bulma. I would give anything to wipe that smile off of the blonde's face and see it on Bulma's even prettier complexion, but I couldn't afford thoughts like that. I got into the driver's side of the car, and drove to the last place I wanted to be with the last person I wanted to be with.

**(At the prom)**

As soon as I walked into the school gymnasium and took one look at the paper decorations that were supposed to transform this smelly building into something it would never be, I wanted to leave. Nothing about the room screamed 'magical', and I didn't understand why there were so many people with smiles on their faces. This was definitely not a good time in my opinion.

Something that I hadn't counted on was how annoying my date's voice would be. She talked the _whole_ ride to prom, and it took everything inside of me to hold back from telling her to shut up. As soon as this night was over, I would ditch the blond too and try to find some other earthing girl that didn't make me want to scratch at my eye sockets. A few minutes after my date and I joined Kakarot and his, the one called ChiChi started bombarding me with questions. "Where's Bulma?" "Why didn't you too make up?" "Does she know you're here with another girl?" I took everything inside of me to hold back from telling _her_ to shut up, too. Were there any girls on this planet that I could actually stand? _Bulma._

I was bored most of the night, and apparently so was my date. After I noticed that Bulma wasn't there, I let The Blond go off on her own. Later I saw that she found Bulma's ex-date, Yamcha, and something inside me jumped for joy at the idea of Yamcha keeping himself busy with anyone besides Bulma. There were many times during the night where I took out my phone to call Bulma and see how she was doing, and lord knows that ChiChi was going crazy over text messages to her best friend, but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. A large part of me still thought that my original plan of ditching Bulma could work, but as I looked around for knew girls to occupy my time with, my hope started to diminish.

Towards the end of the night, I walked outside to get some fresh air. My few minutes of alone time was corrupted when ChiChi followed me out.

I groaned, "What? What to do you want?" I said, not looking in her direction.

"I just want to let you know that I think what your doing is wrong."

"And who says who have any authority to do that?" I looked towards her now, seeing that she was standing close to the door of the school, and keeping her distance from me.

"I guess I don't really have any authority at all. But, as a friend of Bulma's, I thought that you might like to know how much she loves you."

I gave a small laugh, "Right, okay. Bulma didn't claim to have any feelings for me since just a few days ago, and those 'feelings' weren't brought on until her mom made a bet with her."

"Her mom only made the bet because she wanted to see Bulma happy. And Bulma has liked you for years...she's just never realized it."

"And I was supposed to wait for her while she sorted everything out? I don't just wait for people."

"But you did...You did wait for Bulma, and you did it for a reason. I know you love her, Vegeta." She said quietly.

I sighed, my brow furrowed. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but Bulma's friend was right. I hated myself for all of the puny feelings that I had towards such a small female earthling, but it was hard to deny what you truly feel for a person. In a surge of anger, I hit the wall of the school and left a large, visible hole. I hated this. I hated this _so_ much.

ChiChi didn't look the least bit afraid at my outburst, as if she was expecting it. She watched me with a sad look in her eyes, and I starred back with anger. I growled at my own stupidity and closed my eyes. Someone else walk outside, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Kakarot. He looked at me, and then looked at his girlfriend. In that moment, I saw why I was friends with this big, cheesy, overly happy freak. Instead of questioning me and my rage, he walked over and patted me on the back, "The prom's over. Yamcha said that Bulma decided to stay home after he saw you with someone else." He said quietly. "She loves you, bro."

I didn't say anything as Kakarot grabbed ChiChi's hand and walked her towards the car. Before getting inside, he looked back up at me and told me to call if I wanted to talk. I nodded, but knew that I wouldn't be calling him tonight, and it seemed like he knew that, too. The only person I wanted to talk to at the moment was miles away, in her room, probably broken over the things that I had said to her.

I didn't hate Bulma for making me human, I didn't hate my mother for bringing me to this planet, and I didn't hate Kakarot for being a big idiot. I hated myself for not realizing what a jackass I was to everyone, and it was the worse hatred I had ever felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**This shall be the last chapter. Enjoy! (:**

VPOV

All of the lights were off when I got home, telling me that my mother and everyone else on the block were asleep. Standing on my front porch, I looked across the street to see that there was absolutely no activity going on at Bulma's. I hesitated in front of my door for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to possibly disturb Bulma's sleep in order to apologize. I figured that it would just make it worse if I were to anger her further, so I opened the door with a sigh and walked up to my room. The chill of my room hit me as I opened the door and turned on the light. I wasn't even a little bit tired. I sighed again, it was definitely going to be a long night.

A couple of hours passed, and I was lying in bed with my eyes wide open. I had meant to go to bed as soon as I got home, but sleep just didn't seem to want to come. A light from across the street came into my window at around midnight, and I got up in hopes that it was Bulma. When I went to my door and looked out, I found that Bulma did indeed seem to be awake. I starred out the window like Bulma's stalker for a few minutes, trying to decide whether to go over there or not. After thinking about how horrible I must had made her felt, I decided that right now was the best time. I opened my window and stood on the edge. Without looking to see how far the drop was, I jumped and landed on the ground in one piece. I mean, I _am_ a Saiyan.

The problem: how to get to Bulma. It was midnight, so I'm sure her mom was asleep. It definitely would be cheesy to throw rocks at the window, and besides, Bulma already used that one. After standing in the cold for a few minutes, thinking, I decided just to go for it and started to climb up to her balcony. I found that climbing up a building was _much_ harder than just jumping down one. I started to give out small groans as I went up the wall. Struggling, but making it up. I thought I was doing pretty well until Bulma's balcony door opened and she starred down at me with a scarred look on her face.

"Oh, Vegeta," She breathed, "It's just you."

"Hello," I said with some strain as I stopped mid climb to look at her, steadily holding on.

After starring at me for a few seconds, probably wondering whether she should help me or not, Bulma started to glare, "Go home, Vegeta." She said coldly with a hint of sadness evident in her voice.

"Wait!" I raised my voice, climbing up the building much faster. After I got over the railing, she was just about to shut the door. I put my foot in between the door and the wall and looked at her. "Please. I want to talk." I was out of breath.

"We've talked enough, and I've been waiting on you all night. For some reason I thought that maybe you'd call or come over when you got home. I was wrong, and I never want to feel what I felt tonight again, Vegeta. _Please_. Go home." Bulma looked down at my foot, waiting for me to move it.

"I'm not leaving." I said, still looking at her.

Bulma sighed and widened the door for me, "Fine. You can come in, but I'm not talking." As I walked in, she closed the door, "It's okay," I said, "I'll do all of the talking."

Bulma sat down of her bed, making it creak from the added weight. Her blue eyes shined with a mix of anger and curiosity, directed at me as she waited. Even at midnight, her face makeup-less and her hair a mess, wrapped up in her pink pajamas, Bulma looked stunning. It always astonished me how Bulma could so effortlessly look amazing one hundred percent of the time, though I would never admit it. The first time I started thinking like this towards Bulma was the summer before seventh grade. I was sleeping at her house for what seemed like the thousandth time, and we were watching television like two bored, newly-teenaged kids. Bulma laughed at some idiocy on the screen and I shook my head, wondering how she could find humor in something so stupid. She could obviously tell that I wasn't enjoying myself, and so she started to look for little things within the show that she thought I would like. Every time someone got hurt, she would turn towards me as if to say "There you go, Vegeta. This show has violence." As a older teen girl came onto the screen, packed with makeup, Bulma turned to me again and wagged her eyebrows. "Isn't she hot, Vegeta?" Bulma teased, giving a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, that's the kind of girl I like. Someone covered in the crap you call makeup, floundering around in her own stupidity." I looked at Bulma, her eyes showing intensity.

Bulma turned off the TV, "Fine, Vegeta," She said, annoyed that I wasn't joining in on her love for television. We sat in silence, the crunch of potato chips breaking it every once in awhile, "You know," Bulma said finally, "You're going to have to get over you hatred for girls who wear makeup and act stupid. As soon as we start high school, there are going to be girls 'floundering around' everywhere."

"As long as you don't become one of those bimbos, I'll be okay." I said in a grumpy tone, thinking about all of the stupidity that I'd have to live with over the next few years, disgusted.

Bulma stopped eating her chips and smiled at me, "I promise,"

I pulled away from my thoughts to look at Bulma. She was looking away now, trying to find something to do that she didn't think would upset me, and I watched as she did so. At the age of thirteen, her mother still wouldn't allow her to wear makeup, and this allowed Bulma's natural self to shine through. Her unusual blue hair just added to her beauty. In my head, I compared the girl from the TV to the girl in front of me, and realized just how different they were. The unknown girl had a dullness to her, something that I know I would easily get bored with, but the ferocity in Bulma's eyes when she caught me starring promised something different, "Do you have a problem?" She had asked, slightly teasing. At the time of the question, I smirked, thinking about the challenges that I would have to face in order to make sure that Bulma never lost her light, but I was ready.

Now, more than four years later, I could see that I had succeeded at keeping Bulma that same old, hot-headed girl. The glare she gave me know confirmed this.

"Bulma," I started slowly, "You're the biggest bitch I've ever met."

Bulma's eyes widened and quickly filled with rage. She stood from the bed and pushed me towards her balcony door, "Get out!" She said, raising her voice.

I grabbed her wrists to keep her from pushing me again, "Bulma, stop. Listen to me. You're a hot-headed, sarcastic, ferocious bitch." I said, gripping tighter as Bulma struggled to get away, "But if you weren't all of those things, I wouldn't be here right now, fighting for you. You are the only person that I've met that can challenge me." Bulma stopped struggling, and I let her wrists go. She stepped back and crossed her arms, but stared at me with less anger.

"I'm a jerk, and an asshole, and a douchebag, but for some reason you kept being my best friend for all of these years. I've spend most of my time angering you, but it's only because of the feeling I get when I see all of the passion and intensity that comes out of you." I voice started to lower, and Bulma kept quiet in front of me. "I could never be with anyone else but you; everyone else would bore me. You make me feel alive." I swallowed hard at all of the confessions that were coming out of my mouth.

After a few moments of silence, Bulma spoke, "You went to prom with that blonde person."

I nodded, "It was just me trying to get another reaction out of you." I whispered.

Bulma closed her eyes, "What makes you think that I can keep going through so much anger just to fulfill your weird fetish?"

I smirked at her, "Because I know that you crave the same thing, Woman." Bulma stopped talking, but smiled at me moments later.

She sighed, "You're impossible."

"I know," I chuckled, making Bulma give out a small giggle.

We starred at each other for a minute, looking into each others eyes as the smiles faded from our faces,

"No more blonde people?" Bulma asked quietly.

"God, no. I prefer blue." I said, smirking at her again. Bulma laughed. "Besides, that girl was so annoying. I really have no idea what I was thinking."

Bulma smiled, "Good." She sighed again and looked down, "How do we really know that this will work? I mean, we've were together for a whole day before we broke up. That's not really the best way to start a relationship."

"Well if you hadn't started that damn bet." I teased. Bulma looked up at me with a teasing glare. "I guess we don't know, but I've waited too damn long for this to just throw it away after one try."

Bulma smiled and walked towards me. She threw her arms around my neck, and I slowly hugged back.

"But you know I'm still going to be the same jerk. I'll probably anger you at _least_ once a day."

Bulma pulled back to look at me, "Bring it on," She smirked.

**THE END. So much cheesiness in this chapter, haha! It's pretty short, but there wasn't much I could do to lengthen it. Thanks everyone for reading! (:**


End file.
